precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
France
The French Republic (known simply as France) is one of the main European powers in Precipice of War. It continues to be of great cultural, economic, military and political influence throughout Europe. Despite having suffered extensively during The Great War, France has since recovered and established itself as a nation whose influence is still felt throughout all of Europe and the world, focusing both economically and militarily. France is currently lead by President Benito Beaudoin. History Post-Great War (1925 - 1940) France suffered nearly two million deaths during the war and nearly four million soldiers were wounded. With a quarter of the dead being under twenty-four years of age, the birthrate plummeted. France was also short of three million workers and the gap had to be filled with foreigners whose mere presence created resentment amongst French laborers, and so borderline fascism first made its appearance. Out of the horrible aftermath of the war came a group of political figures with a new set of ideals, authoritarian fascists. Using the ruins left behind by the German onslaught to justify their new radical ideas, they built a political campaign fueled by hate for Germans. They blamed the current state of France on the Germans and the French unemployment on the foreigners, they armed themselves with the promise of stabilizing the country and bringing France to its former glory, and began attempts to seize control of France. The fascist movement gathered many supporters but just as much resistance. For a moment it felt as if France was on the verge of falling apart with endless protests and riots erupting all over the country. The country fell into a state of near-anarchy for nearly a year, but fortunately, the authoritarian fascist movement was defeated by late 1926, giving way to a new French Republic. The Great War did bring some good in the form of large scale mass production, which allowed France's industrial economy to flourish and take off starting in the 1920s, finally beginning to stabilize the war-torn country. The rising economy did more than stabilize the country, in fact, it gave way to an economic boom that would once again put France on the map as an economic power. By the 1940s France was back on its feet and trading with much of Europe. The Glorious Twenty-One (1940 - 1961) The ' Glorious Twenty-One ' is what the following twenty-one years came to be known as. During this time period France continued its economic growth and increasing influence throughout Europe. France's economy was booming and by the 1950s was amongst the wealthiest countries in all of Europe. France enjoyed a very peaceful twenty-one years of growth and remained relatively uninvolved with European events, at least compared to countries like Spain and Poland, who used their economy and influence to manipulate much of Europe. The end to this ' glorious ' era came when France came under attack by terrorist groups who orhestrated a series of bombings throughout the country, resulting in the deaths of 189 civilians. No official word was ever given, but many men in power blamed the attacks on German agents or German-hired terrorists. Though the country continued to prosper and grow economically, the attacks dragged France ever closer to a war against Germany, ending France's near-40 year streak of peace. Franco-German War (1970 - 1973) The attacks were ultimately blamed on Germany despite evidence suggesting other possible suspects. This was due to the fact that France was still heavily influenced by fascists who had found their way into positions of power and were purposely steering France into a war with Germany. The fascist got what they wanted and by 1970, France had entered the Franco-German War. The war raged for three years of almost no progress by either side. Most of the combat was fought in the old ways of trench warfare, until finally a cease-fire was declared in 1973 putting an end to a pointless war. The Abolishment of Fascism (1973 - 1976) At this point it had become clear that fascism was well and alive within the French government, and immediately after the war with Germany, France overwent a period of cleansing in which they persecuted and ultimately punished everyone and anyone they thought to be an authoritarian fascist. Men and women from government officials to military officers were either exiled from the country or imprisoned for their crimes and conspiracy to steer France into war with Germany and overthrow the French Republic. A public apology was given and the French government declared itself free of fascism once more. France Today (1976 - 1980) Following the cleansing of fascism from the French government in 1976 the star of the French Republic continued to rise, her economic growth slow but steady at a time when many other European markets were collapsing or descending into chaos. Steady internal markets and large but careful foreign investment has allowed the country to grow stronger at a time when her neighbours are growing just as quickly. Under the Fitzroy government the French Republic invested in several new military projects in order to compete with their ever more powerful rivals. Her most ambitious project involved the design and production of the world’s first multi-purpose warship, the Fast Frigate. This modern military weapons platform boasts the first ship-to-ship missiles in modern history and, amazingly, full automated 57mm turrets capable of firing one round every two seconds. The French people, while approving of the new changes and of Frances rise in world affairs, made the decision to distance themselves even further from the Fascist history they had suffered and voted in a new government led by Benito Beaudoin during the 1980’s election. Politics and Government France is a Republic led by President Benito Beaudoin, and Prime Minister Laurent Morin. The government is also comprised of a Sentate and Council. As for foreign policies, France has been relatively uninvolved in recent years but is beginning to open up more recently and is currently setting it's eyes toward the Prussian expansion, which is of concern to France. They are also beginning to involve themselves is peacekeeping missions throughout the world in an effort to gain support and continue to spread it's influence. France still holds onto many territories and colonies, which include; The Antilles islands of, Martinique, Guadeloupe, Saint Martin (The northern half); French Guiana in South America; New Caledonia, French Polynesia, and Wallis and Futuna in the Pacific; Madagascar is Africa; and many others. Military France's military is grouped as France's Armed Forces. The French military is well developed and experienced due to their past and recent military conflicts. They are also well developed technologically and are responsible for the creation of some of the most advanced military vehicles in the Precipice world. Service for French citizens is mandatory for two years upon their reaching the age of 18. French Republic Land Army The French military ground forces. French Republic Navy The French naval forces. French Republic Air Force The French aerial forces. National Gendarmerie The National Gendarmerie is a branch of the French Armed Forces in charge of public safety, with police duties among the civilian population. It also contains a military police force and a special forces component (GIGN). The NG works closely with other national law enforcement agencies. The French Foreign Legion The French Foreign Legion is the elite of the French military, made up of men from all races, creeds and religions, men who seek a new beggining and pardon from past crimes or an escape from troubles in their lives. The FFL offers them an escape from their worries, troubles and charges in exchange for service in this elite regiment. Men with nothing to lose coupled with elite training has made them one of the deadliest fighting forces in the modern world. Category:Europe Category:Countries Category:Republics